


Worth the Wait

by FreyaS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/pseuds/FreyaS
Summary: When Steve woke up in the future, he met his soulmate and learned he'd lost everything else.Tony was familiar with loss but he never expected to gain a soulmate in Steve Rogers, the man his family had spent generations searching for.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royal_chandler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_chandler/gifts).



He wondered how he was supposed to do this, as his thumb rubbed over the smooth surface of the urn. He’d driven most of the day and now it was late evening, the sun dipping low over the water, tinting it rusty orange, soft pink, and light purple. It’d be dark soon and as much as he loved the stars, his father had been specific about what he’d wanted done with his ashes. The urn in his hand felt heavy, yet as he glanced down at it, he couldn’t believe that everything that his father had been to him fit inside such a small container.   
  


“I guess this is it,” he muttered as he carefully pried off the lid of the urn. “Well, dad, I guess this is goodbye.” And with that, he flung the ashes as far as he could. Most dumped out into the water in front of him, but some caught in the wind and he watched as they drifted away, taking the last of his father’s earthly remains. 

 

He remembered when he’d been here years ago, holding his father’s hands and saying a solemn goodbye to his mother. His father had scattered her ashes, giving her to the one place she had loved since she was a young girl. His father hadn’t loved this place like his mother, but he’d loved his wife more than anything. His last wish had always been to join his love, wherever she was.

 

“Hope you and mom are having a great time wherever you ended up. Save a spot for me,” Tony Stark said as he walked away from the lakeshore. He made his way back towards the cabin, something he’d inherited from his mother, and she from her parents. They’d renovated it many times, but the thick wooden door that the grandfather he’d never met had built still stood. He would stay one week at the cabin, drink too much, mourn the last family he’d had, and then head back to the city to sort through this father’s business; now his.

 

The cabin was filled with his memories and as he stood in the living room, he could almost see himself as a child, being chased by his mother, running away as she tried to towel him dry. He could see his father, sitting at the large table in front of the windows, smoking a cigar and looking out over the lake as he read the newspaper. He could see himself, drunk off the wine coolers his father had finally allowed him to drink, as they sat on the couch, watching old home videos. He touched  a small scar on his head, remembering how he’d gotten it after he fell down the stairs the first time he’d thrown a party for his college friends. The first and last time. He’d learned that weekend exactly what this cabin meant to his father and he’d spent most of it scrubbing the blood from the steps, trying to atone.

 

He walked to the fireplace and ran a finger along the edge of a picture frame. His parents smiled back at him, beautiful on their wedding day. He picked up another frame and smiled bitterly as he traced the outline of his mother’s gaunt face. That had been the last summer his mother had made it up to the cabin, before the cancer had progressed too far for her to travel. He’d been eight and completely oblivious to the fact that his world was about to change.

 

He knew now why his father had guarded this cabin so jealously. Why he’d been so furious when Tony had invited his friends to this sanctuary. It was his shrine to his wife, his beloved, his soulmate; the only one he could bear to share it with was his son.

 

Tony looked around and knew he’d never change anything about this place. It would become a shrine to his parents’ love, to his time spent his father, the only time he’d been able to been able to mourn and remember his mother in his father’s presence.

 

After all, it was a studied phenomenon, the soulmate bond, and what happened when you lost the other half of your soul. It was a wonder his father hadn’t faded away after his mother had died. Tony knew it was for his sake, because of the promise that his father had sworn to his wife on her deathbed. Tony had been her legacy and the living remnant of his beloved mother for his father. 

 

He still hadn’t met his soulmate, so he didn’t understand what his parents had felt but he craved that sort of connection for himself. He wanted the kind of love he’d borne witness to in his parents.

 

He poured himself a drink and settled onto the large couch and looked down at his phone, wondering if he should turn it on. He’d told all the lawyers, the shareholders, hell, the President that he wouldn’t be free this weekend. But now that he was alone with his thoughts, feeling suffocated by the memories of his parents, he wondered if he should ask his PA, Pepper, to forward him the most pressing work that awaited him. 

 

“Might as well see what people are saying. The abomination without a soulmate has taken over the biggest tech company in the world. Gotta see if the stocks have dropped as much as the board feared,” Tony muttered to himself as he turned his phone on. The logo for SI greeted him, and then the smooth voice of his personal AI. 

 

“Good Evening Mr. Stark, I wasn’t expecting you,” JARVIS said. 

 

Tony snorted. “My old man just died and suddenly I get his title?”

 

“Excuse me, young master Anthony, I erroneously believed you did not like  _ this _ title,” JARVIS said. Tony hadn’t known the namesake of the AI he’d created a few years back, he’d named it solely based on input from his father, but he’d been told that he’d accidentally captured the wry sarcasm of the original Jarvis.

 

“How about you call me exactly what you have been calling me for years,” Tony quipped.

 

“Very well, sir,” JARVIS said. 

 

“What did I miss? Anything on fire?” Tony asked as he sipped on his gin and tonic. G and T had been his mom’s favorite drink and it was the only drink stronger than water the cabin had stocked.

 

“You have several missed calls from an Agent Coulson,” JARVIS informed him. Tony raised an eyebrow.

 

“Now that’s a name I haven’t heard since ‘08,” he said. “What did he want?”

 

“He only said that you should call him as soon as you are able.”

 

“That’s not ominous at all.”

 

Tony tapped his hand on his leg, taking another sip of his drink. He’d fully intended to go under the radar, but it was curious that someone from SHIELD would be calling him. He didn’t know much about the agency because they’d mostly worked with his grandfather and his father, but if they were reaching out to him, especially now, it must be important.

 

“Call him back,” Tony said.

 

The phone rang just once before the call connected, but instead of hearing the vaguely familiar sound of Agent Coulson’s voice, he heard a completely new one.

 

“Stark, are you free?”

 

Tony contemplated his response before answering. “Depends on who’s asking. How did you get this number?”

 

“Well, maybe your old man might have cared more, or even your grandfather, but we found him,” the voice said.

 

“Found who?” Tony asked, completely confused.

 

“Captain America. And since your money is technically funding this search, we thought you might want to come in and meet him yourself.”

 

Tony dropped his drink and hardly noticed as it spilled all over his pants.

 

“What? Who are you?” he demanded.

 

“I’m Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD, and you might want to see this yourself.”

 

Thirty minutes later, Tony was boarding a plane that SHIELD had helpfully sent, trying to ready himself to meet the man that his grandfather and his father had chased their whole lives.

 

\--

 

There was noise and cold, such terrible cold. It was colder than the dafty apartment that he and Bucky had shared after they’d both moved out of Mrs. Barnes home. Colder than the time he’d been pushed into the snow banks as a child, and certainly colder he’d been since he’d received the serum. He hardly felt the cold in his new body since it usually ran hot. He tried to scrunch his face, tried to draw a breath, but his face felt as frozen as he felt. 

 

“He’s waking up!”

 

“Don’t crowd him.”

 

So many voices around him. He tried to think back to the last thing he remembered. Bucky falling, the bombs, the plane…  _ the bombs _ !   
  
He struggled to open his eyes. He had to know if he’d fallen into enemy hands, but his eyes still felt heavy. Suddenly, he felt a warm, soft hand across them and it felt like that part of his face melted under the almost scalding heat of the hand. 

 

The hand moved away and he could hear a voice, much clearer than the rest. “He’s waking up I think, but we need to warm him up gradually.” The voice was decidedly male and didn’t belong to anyone he’d ever heard before, but he felt like he’d known it his whole life. He struggled to open his eyes.

 

He slowly blinked them open and was almost blinded by the flood of light, but before he could close them, he caught the gaze of a face above him. Their face was blurry but their brown eyes shone like jewels, brighter than the lights that made his eyes water. His sluggish heart began to beat faster and his breath started to hitch in his frozen chest. He felt warmth infuse every crevice of his numb body and he tried to reach out a hand to touch the beautiful face above him.

 

“Soulmate,” he tried to murmur, but his lips wouldn’t move. He knew the man was his soulmate, but his body wouldn’t cooperate and the man moved away, taking away the heat he’d brought with him. Steve tried to protest but the energy drained away from him and his eyes felt heavy. They slowly closed, but the image of those brown eyes were burned into his mind. Everything he’d ever heard of soulmate bonding had been accurate, and he hoped to God that his soulmate wasn’t a Nazi.

 

\--

 

The next time he woke up, he was warm and lying on the softest surface he’d felt in years. This wasn’t a cot in a tent in a military base and it certainly wasn’t the half frozen ground he’d grown accustomed to as he’d fought with the Howlies. Everything smelled clean and sweet, like the lavender oil his mother had liked to rub on her wrists and neck. He almost drifted back to sleep but a niggling memory had him blinking awake again. 

 

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was startled to see a man in a suit with a manilla folder on his lap at his bedside. He looked at him warily, flashes of memory coming back to him. He remembered going down with the plane and then waking up voices around him and… and his soulmate! 

 

“Where am I? Who are you?” he asked the man. He startled and almost dropped his folder but he quickly recovered and was on his feet.   
  
“Captain America, sir, I’m Agent Coulson,” he said in a reassuringly American accent. It didn’t mean he couldn’t still be a Nazi, but it did ease Steve’s apprehensions just a tiny bit.

 

“Agent Coulson, of what agency? Are you with the SSR? Is Peggy Carter here? Colonel Phillips?” Steve asked. Agent Coulson hesitated and Steve didn’t even think as he reached for the man’s tie and pulled him down, grappling him until he had him pinned to the bed.

 

“Who are you with? Are you HYDRA?” Steve demanded. 

 

“Sir, listen to me, I’m with SH- I mean I’m with the SSR, and if you give me a moment, I’ll explain everything,” the agent said.

 

Steve looked around the room, finally taking in the details he’d missed before. It was some sort of hospital room but it was nothing like Steve had seen before. It wasn’t a medical tent and it wasn’t a lab in the SSR headquarters. The machines around the bed were strange and even the bed wasn’t anything he was used to. It also wasn’t like the labs he’d seen in the HYDRA bases he’d raided with the Howlies but it didn’t reassure him at all.

 

“Nice try, but Peggy would be here if I was really with the SSR, so why don’t you tell me where I really am,” Steve demanded. He flinched as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, realizing the man must have called in back up somehow. In a second, he was surrounded by others armed with guns, and the only recourse he had was to pull the man under him and hold him as a hostage.

 

A tall black man approached, no weapon drawn, and Steve tensed, feeling cornered.

 

“Hello Captain, this isn’t really how I wanted to meet you, but I’d appreciate it if you let go of Agent Coulson so we could have a civil conversation,” he said. “I’m Nick Fury, the director of this operation and if you stop threatening my agent, we’ll explain everything.”

 

He also has an American accent and Steve started to feel a little bit of doubt, but he wasn’t going to give up his only bargaining chip.

 

“Where’s Peggy Carter or Colonel Phillips?” Steve asked. 

 

“Well, I really didn’t want to get into it this way, but you’ve been… asleep for a long time,” Nick Fury said. “Former Director Peggy Carter  _ would _ be here if she could be, but she’s not available.”

 

“Doesn’t really make me feel better,” Steve muttered as he tightened his grip on the agent’s throat. He didn’t want to kill the man, but he was obviously important to the people in the room.

 

“Oh my God, guys, this isn’t what I meant!” someone shouted and suddenly a man was running into the room, heading straight for Steve. Steve let go of the agent, his arms suddenly feeling like jelly, as he realized he  _ knew _ the man. The hazy memory he had of seeing his soulmate sharpened and suddenly all he could see were those warm brown eyes and hear that soothing voice. He stared dumbly up at his soulmate, not saying a word.

 

“Hey, sorry about all this. If you let Agent go, I’ll explain some stuff,” he said as he glared back at the people behind him. Steve nodded, unable to argue because his soulmate was talking to him. Up close, he was handsome and his eyes were that vivid hazel-brown Steve remembered seeing when he’d first awoken.

 

Steve found himself fully letting go of Agent Coulson, who slipped out from under him, but he hardly noticed. “Who are you?” Steve whispered.

 

“I know, I probably look familiar and this is all going to sound crazy, but I’m just gonna say it. I’m Howard Stark’s grandson and you’ve been under the ice for seventy years, Cap,” his soulmate said.

 

Steve, collapsed onto the bed. “What?”

 

“I’m Tony Stark,” his soulmate said as he carefully moved closer. Steve noticed the agents around them moved closer too, their guns still drawn, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his soulmate. Now that he wasn’t blinded by the realization that he’d found his other half, he could see the resemblance to Howard Stark. The man was young, maybe a few years younger than Howard, but he had the same slender build, the same hair, and the same bone structure.

 

“Tony Stark? Seventy  _ years _ ?” Steve muttered, absolutely baffled. How was that possible?

 

“Yep, I’m sorry Cap, you’ve been missing since you crashed that plane full of bombs into the arctic. We’ve been looking for you for decades. Hell, my grandpa and my dad spent their whole lives trying to figure out what happened to you,” Tony said as he sat down next to Steve. Steve’s whole body almost leaned into him. He knew this was his soulmate without a doubt, and he couldn’t help but want to trust his words, no matter how crazy it all sounded.

 

“I know this is a huge shock and I wish we’d handled this better, but, I guess this is your introduction to the 21st century,” Tony said. He paused and his eyes bored into Steve’s as if he were trying to read his mind. Steve almost told him he could ask him anything he wanted.

 

“Your mother’s name was Sarah, your best friend was Bucky Barnes, you have no soulmate on file, and you went down with the Valkyrie and saved the world,” Tony said as he leaned in and placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. It felt like it was on fire and he couldn’t help but slump into that impossible warmth. Tony’s words filtered in along with the implications of what Tony was claiming.

 

“If it’s really been seventy years, how am I alive? I was frozen!” Steve said, looking down at his hands. 

 

“It must be the serum and let me tell you, there are plenty of people who would love a chance to draw some blood and do tests,” Tony explained. Steve still felt shell shocked, but he found his mind strangely focused on Tony’s words. It was like every word he said made perfect sense and as Steve’s worries started to fade, he settled back onto the bed. 

 

“See, I knew we could work this out, so everyone  _ stand down _ ,” Tony said pointedly and Steve watched as everyone lowered their guns with great hesitation. The agent who he’d attacked wasn’t in the room anymore and Steve felt uneasy, realizing that being in the same room as his soulmate had completely distracted him.

 

“You better know what you’re doing, Stark,” a red headed agent said, one of the last to lower her gun.

 

“Okay, I know you’re confused, but if you allow me, I’ll try to explain what’s happening” Tony said. He still had a solid grip on Steve’s shoulder and Steve found himself tuning everyone and everything else out again.

 

“The man over there is Nick Fury and he’s the current director of SHIELD, or Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, which is a mouthful I know. It’s what the SSR became. Aunt Peggy, I mean Peggy Carter, founded it,” Tony explained and he finally dropped his hand. Steve felt the loss keenly but he tried to focus.

 

“Are Peggy and Howard around?” he asked. He knew they would be quite a bit older now, but hearing them confirm everything might make it seem more real to him.

 

“Grandpa died twenty years ago and Peggy isn’t uh, well she couldn’t be here. I’m sorry Cap,” Tony said. “But you can talk to her later, I’m sure.”

 

“Steve, call me Steve,” Steve corrected. He still wasn’t sure how to feel and a part of him ached to ignore everything and ask Tony if he knew they were soulmates. He wasn’t acting like he knew, but maybe he’d had more time to acclimate to the idea. Steve knew it wasn’t the time to bring it up and certainly not in a roomful of strangers.

 

“Well Steve, do you believe us? Everything Stark said is true and we’re here to help you,” Nick Fury said as he too approached the bed.

 

“Well, I can’t say I’m not used to strange things happening to me,” Steve said with a shrug. Now that the adrenaline rush was fading, he felt incredibly hungry and tired.

 

“I could use some food and a nap,” he admitted.

 

Tony laughed. “Well, I’m sure you can have whatever you like. And now I’m going to leave before cyclops here throws me out.”

 

Steve almost shook his head. He didn’t want Tony to leave!

 

“You do that, Stark, but don’t leave the base before we get a chance to catch up,” Nick said as Tony skirted past the agents to the door.

 

“And one of you, go get this man a goddamn sandwich,” Nick barked.

 

The red headed agent rolled her eyes. “I’m not here to deliver sandwiches, so if that’s everything, I’m going to leave now, sir.”

 

“Thank you, Agent Romanoff, you’re dismissed. All of you are. Just send someone back with food,” Nick instructed.

 

Steve hardly heard a word, his eyes trained on Tony who had paused at the door.

 

“I’ll send Agent Coulson back with something, I’m sure he’s dying to get back in the same room as Captain America,” Tony said. “And I’ll wait, but it better be something really important.”

 

“Oh, it is, and you might even like it,” Nick promised. Tony looked intrigued but he didn’t say anything else as he left the room along with the rest of the agents.

 

“Damn him, he’s just like his dad and his grandpa,” Nick muttered.

 

“Who was his father?” Steve asked, still feeling crushed that his soulmate had left him.

 

“Almanzo Stark, the only child of Howard Stark,” Nick said. “He recently passed away, damn shame. He would have loved to be here when we found you; he and Howard both.”

 

“Tony Stark. Does he work for SHIELD?” Steve asked. Maybe if he worked for the organization, he’d get to see him sooner rather than later.

 

“No, he’s a businessman. He’s the new CEO of the biggest tech company in the world. He came here to see you. He’s a genius just like his dad and Howard, but he never got involved with SHIELD like they did.”

 

“So Howard’s really dead, and Peggy’s too sick to see me,” Steve muttered. He didn’t dare ask about the other Howlies. He’d already lost Bucky and now it looked like he’d lost everyone else too. He was completely alone in a strange new world. 

 

“It’s a lot to take in, but we got nothing but time,” Nick acknowledged. 

 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, and the agent that Steve had attacked was there with a plate full of food. 

 

“Sorry for the surprise sir, and uh, Captain,” he said.

 

“Sorry for attacking you,” Steve replied. He was disappointed that Tony hadn’t been the one to bring back the food. He wanted to talk to him desperately. Even if he had lost everything in the last seventy years, he’d at least gained his soulmate. If he wasn’t utterly exhausted, he might have even followed him out the door.

 

“I have to go, but I’ll be back with more information. Agent Coulson will keep you company. I’d eat and sleep now before the doctors descend on you,” Nick said as he got up and gave his chair to Agent Coulson.

 

“Are you going to talk to Tony? I mean Mr. Stark?” Steve couldn’t help but ask. He wanted to ask Director Fury to ask Tony when he’d be back, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be so bold. 

 

“I am. Figures that you’d like him. Everyone seems to,” Nick muttered as he walked out the door.

 

“Captain America, let me just say, it’s _ such _ an honor to meet you,” Agent Coulson said as he handed the plate to Steve.

 

Steve sighed, recognizing the look of an ardent Captain America fanboy. He suspected he wouldn’t have much time to think about Tony, or sleep.

-

 

“This better be good Director Fury,” Tony said as he tapped on his phone. “I was in the middle of mourning my dad’s death.”

 

“I’m very sorry to hear about that, but I think finding Captain America was a good reason to contact you,” Nick pointed out as he settled into a chair across from Tony. 

 

“I’m here because my father would have wanted to be here, and because I owe it to my grandfather. I’m fulfilling a legacy,” Tony said. “Also apparently saving SHIELD from executing a terrible plan. Whoever thought trying to convince Captain America he was still in the ‘40’s should be fired. He’s not a Stark but he’s pretty damn smart.”

 

“I didn’t ask you to stick around so you can tell me how to run my own organization,” Nick said. “I have a favor to ask you.”

 

Tony eyed him suspiciously. “I’m not making weapons for you. I won’t not even if Captain America works for you. He can keep the shield that grandpa made him, but I won’t make anything.”

 

“Of course I’m not going to ask that. Stark Industries hasn’t made weapons in decades, we know,” Nick said, sounding exasperated. “I just want to ask you to consider coming by and talking to the Captain. He seems to trust you and I think having someone related to an old war friend will help.”

 

Tony chewed his lip in lieu of answering. He wanted to say no, flat out. His grandfather had been the one who had been active in SHIELD, and his father had grown up trying to follow in Howard’s footsteps. Then the car accident had happened and shortly after, his father had discovered Obidiah Stane’s betrayal. Tony had been young when all of this happened, but as far as he understood it, it had been his mother who told Almanzo that stepping back from anything related to the government might be a good idea while Stark Industries rebranded itself.

 

Tony had grown up vaguely hearing about SHIELD from both his parents and his Aunt Peggy, but he certainly wasn’t part of that world. He’d only met Agent Coulson due to an unfortunate incident when he was twenty and he’d only heard about Nick Fury when he’d taken over as Director. 

 

He should refuse, he had way too much to take care of in the wake of his father’s death, but for some reason, he felt like he should be there for Steve. In his mind, he could still perfectly see him, frozen in the ice, looking like sleeping beauty. His heart had been racing, as he realized that they’d actually done it, they’d found Captain America. The shock had only amplified when someone had realized he was still alive.

 

He’d been leaning over the Captain and for reason, he’d felt the compulsion to touch him. He’d laid one hand over his eyes and he’d hardly felt the cold radiating from the freezing skin. When the man’s eyes had opened, the shock of seeing those blue eyes had sent a thrill through his body. He’d seen plenty of black and white photos of Steve Rogers, but no had told him how perfect his eyes were. They the same color blue as his mother’s, like a clear cloudless sky. There had been recognition in them, and he’d tried to say something, but he’d drifted away before he could. Tony wondered if he’d thought Tony was Howard.

 

Tony had felt the need to stick around, even after Director Fury had told him he could go home. There had been a persistent part of him that’d insisted that he should stick around to meet the man. He’d concluded that he felt an obligation to his family to make sure the Captain would recover fully. He was glad he had been the one to tell Steve the truth, since it was clear that SHIELD planned on handling it in the worst way possible.

 

His duty was done, he should be able to leave, but for whatever reason, he still felt like he should do more for Steve. Perhaps it was because he understood the loss that Steve must be feeling. Maybe it was because of the way Steve had looked so bewildered in the hospital room. Or maybe it was simply because Captain America was his childhood hero.

 

No matter what the reason, he found himself nodding. “If he wants to see me, I’ll make time.”

 

“I think he does. You’ll be doing your father and your grandfather proud,” Nick said.

 

“You just want to make sure your war icon is well adjusted. Though I don’t know why SHIELD would want him. Give the guy some therapy, the last fifty years’ worth of movies, the pension he deserves, and let him live his life,” Tony said. “The world isn’t at war anymore, no need for him to be Captain America again.”

 

“Leave his future to us. We’ll put you guys in contact once he’s more stable,” Nick said.

 

Tony shook his head. “Is he gonna be stable? Did he have a soulmate? I know no one knows, but my grandpa always said people thought it was Sergeant Barnes. If he was and he lost him, then I don’t think any amount of therapy will help him adjust.”

 

The thought of Steve having a soulmate, one that he’d already lost in the past, made Tony’s heart ache. He rubbed his chest. Maybe it was sympathy pain, since he’d watched his own father wither away after his mother’s death. He knew that was the worst loss possible, and something almost impossible to move on from.

 

“We have the best doctors and psychologists to help him. What he needs is a friend and he seems to like you, so if you can be that for him, I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”

 

They shook hands, even as Tony felt a little suspicious of Fury’s motives. It was no secret that the military had been courting his father to build them more weapons, so he wouldn’t put it past the Director of SHIELD to try to lure him in with Captain America. He’d help Steve out, but SHIELD was naive if they thought he’d supply them with weapons or designs.

 

As Tony left the SHIELD base, he contemplated if he should head back to the cabin, but that didn’t feel right. Meeting a living legend and realizing that there really was more out there that he didn’t understand made him curious to know what SHIELD was up to in this day and age. But first he had to make a visit. It was time to see his Aunt Peggy.

 

-

It’d taken him two days to make time to visit Peggy and he felt guilty. He hadn’t heard anything back from SHIELD nor Steve and somehow that had also made him irritable. He knew that the man was probably still recovering and catching up on a literal lifetime of information, but he found that his mind often wandered to him. He was worried about him and about SHIELD’s intentions for him. For all that he was essentially a superhero, he was still so young. Older than Tony, but not by much. Tony knew the feeling of having the weight of endless expectations on one’s shoulders and Steve had no one to support him.

 

At least he could visit Peggy for him. He’d been made to sign a million NDA’s before he’d been allowed to leave SHIELD so he wouldn’t be able to tell her anything, but he had some questions for her, assuming she was lucid.

 

“Hey Aunt Peggy, it’s me, Tony,” he said, setting down the vase of flowers he’d bought for her. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and settled down.

 

“Tony! It’s been ages. I’m so sorry to hear about your father. He was so young,” Peggy said. She seemed clear headed for the moment and Tony swallowed down the pit of sadness that rose up at her words.

 

“Well, I think he was slowly dying of a broken heart for years. It’s amazing he lasted this long,” Tony said. It was hard for him to see his Aunt Peggy like this. The woman he had grown up knowing had been a spitfire who’d been sharp as a tack. Her sudden decline in health and the Alzheimer’s had come as a shock to everyone. He should have visited more often, but he’d also been worried about his own father’s health.

 

“Your mother was a lovely woman, we all felt her loss,” Peggy said. She seemed so frail and it was hard to remember that this was the woman who had single handedly created SHIELD. This was one of Steve Roger’s best friends and the last person he’d talked to before he’d crashed the Valkyrie.

 

Tony smiled at her words and then looked down at his hands. How did he ask her the questions he had? They were so personal and asking them might cause her to fade away from the present. Yet he had a burning need to know more about Steve from someone who knew him personally; history books could only cover so much.

 

“I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about Steve Rogers,” Tony said a bit tentatively.

 

Peggy’s eyebrows furrowed and her eyes grew unfocused. 

 

“Steve? Oh Steve, I wish he were here. You would have loved him. Or maybe not, you’re both the same kind of stubborn,” she murmured. “Might have butt beads with him instead.”

 

“Did he have a soulmate?” Tony asked. It wasn’t a question he’d ever asked Peggy before; he’d been more interested in Steve’s exploits with the Howlies than he had been in his personal life.

 

“No, though everyone was certain it was Bucky, but they denied it. Steve was sure he just didn’t have one. Said it made sense since he was born so weak,” Peggy said. Tony tilted his head in confusion, because the man he’d seen was the antithesis of weak, but then he realized she was talking about Steve before the serum. 

 

Knowing that Steve wasn’t pining for a lost soulmate made a knot of anxiety unravel inside of Tony. They were both people who hadn’t met their soulmates yet. Maybe they could bond over that. Maybe Tony had just unconsciously known they had this in common. 

 

“Kinda like me, I guess,” he whispered. Peggy’s eyes focused on him again and she had a confused expression on her face.

 

“Do I know you?” she asked and Tony realized she’d slipped away again. It was no use trying to tell her who he was. He had no idea where she thought she was. So instead he just smiled and shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry, I was just delivering these flowers,” he said, pointing to the flowers on the table.

 

“Oh, those are my favorite, did my husband send them? Where is he?” she asked.

 

“I’m not sure ma’am,” Tony whispered and got up to go before she became more confused. 

 

“Well if you see him, tell him to come find me,” Peggy said, looking away. Tony nodded and made his way back to the front desk, letting a nurse know to check up on her. It was so hard to leave without saying a proper goodbye but at least this time she hadn’t thought he was his father or Howard. Those were always the hardest times. He wondered if Steve would be allowed to visit her, and if he did, how she would handle it. 

 

His phone rang as he made his way back to his hotel and his heart skipped a beat. It was his personal cell and only a few people had the number. Perhaps it was Steve, finally asking for him. He was disappointed when the name on the screen flashed  _ Pepper _ and he scolded himself for being so eager. He was a billionaire with a company to run, he shouldn’t have time to worry about his grandfather’s old war buddy. 

 

“Hey Pep,” Tony answered, mentally swearing that he wouldn’t think about Steve again.

 

“Sorry to bother you while you’re on leave, but there’s a lot of stuff I need your input on,” Pepper said. Pepper had always been his PA and he often wondered what it was like for her to be the assistant to a man ten years younger than her, but she was extremely professional and incredibly efficient. He’d had a crush on her when he’d first met her but she was happily married to her soulmate. 

 

“It’s fine, we all knew I wasn’t going to be able to take the full leave,” Tony said. “I’ll be back in New York by tonight and we can go over press releases and board meetings.”

 

He firmly shoved Steve out of his mind and focused on business. Steve’s existence meant nothing to him outside of general curiosity. He carefully avoided thinking of the period of time in his youth when he’d been infatuated with Captain America. So what if the man was just as handsome in person as in his pictures? So what if his voice was as low and smooth as Tony imagined. He wasn’t a teenager, he wasn’t going to moon over a man he barely knew. It wasn’t like there was any hope for him if he did like him. They’d met and Tony hadn’t felt the soulmate imprint. Steve wasn’t his soulmate and he was done falling for people who weren’t.

 

“Get your head back in the game,” Tony muttered to himself.

-

 

Steve spent the first week of his new life being poked and prodded by doctors and scientists alike. It was reminiscent of his days after the serum and he hated it. He felt like a lab rat all over again, more science experiment than person.

 

He didn’t see Tony again and he wasn’t sure how to ask for him. Surely his soulmate would come back to him. Everyone knew that after soulmates met they felt a compulsion to be around each other. Steve certainly felt it. His thoughts were consumed by the desire to see Tony again and he’d developed an almost physical ache to touch him. When he closed his eyes at night he’d picture Tony’s face in perfect detail. Even if Tony wasn’t his soulmate, he’d find him handsome with his soft hair, his slightly ridiculous goatee, and his stunning eyes. He’s woken up hard and aching, with Tony’s name on his lips night after night. His burning need to see Tony again, kept the hopelessness and loneliness of his situation at bay, but as each day passed without a word from Tony, he felt despair creeping in.

 

Thankfully, his days were busy and he didn’t have time to dwell on his misery. In between medical tests, he was brought up to speed on everything that had happened in the last seventy years. There was so much; too much for even his brain to handle at times. They’d won the war and then gone on to fight more. There weren’t any flying cars, but there was so much more. Cures for diseases, effortless travel, massive changes to society, and the Internet.

 

He’d been given his own computer and a helpful guide to show him how to use it. He didn’t really need the help after everything was explained to him, but it was one thing understanding how a computer worked and another thing to use it. The first thing he did was search for Tony. Instead of looking at newspaper articles, he could find everything he wanted to know about Tony on Wikipedia.

 

Anthony Edward Stark was the only son of Almanzo Stark and his wife Kathleen. He was the grandson of Howard Stark. Howard had apparently met his soulmate shortly after Steve had crashed his plane and Almanzo had been born ten years later. Tony had been born in 1987, a few years before his grandparents had died in a car accident. He’s lost his mother to cancer when he was eight and his father had recently died. Steve ached for Tony, realizing he was just as alone as Steve. Maybe fate realized they needed each other.

 

Steve asked about Peggy and learned that she was still alive but was in a nursing home and barely recognized anyone anymore. He desperately wanted to visit her, to see just one familiar face from his past, but he didn’t want to upset her. Instead, he read up on her life and felt fiercely proud of all her accomplishments. She was also the only person still alive from his team in the ‘40’s. It seemed like everyone he’d known had lived long, fulfilling lives. In contrast, he’s become an icon, little more than a symbol for America. Steve wasn’t sure how he felt about that and tried to ignore it. It was difficult when the SHIELD agent he saw the most was Agent Phil Coulson, who had actual Captain America trading cards (he’d signed them for him.)

 

He spent most of his time reading about the future and trying not to wonder why Tony hadn’t come back to visit him. The more he read up on Tony, the more impressed he was by his soulmate. He’d graduated from MIT at age seventeen and created his own AI ar twenty-one. By twenty-three he was running Stark Industries in all but name. Apparently he was also the genius behind most of their most successful products. There were plenty of tabloid articles about him too and Steve tried not to feel jealous when he saw pictures of Tony kissing various men and women. It wasn’t like Tony had known Steve was even alive, much less his soulmate. Steve himself had kissed a few people during the war, but it hadn’t gone beyond that.

 

As the week wore on, Steve began to worry that Tony was disappointed in him. Maybe he didn’t want someone like Steve, who was basically a relic. Tony was rich, beautiful, and brilliant, why would he want someone like Steve just because fate told them they were destined for each other. Steve had looked up soulmate research, wondering if rejections were common in the modern era, but as far as he could tell, almost everyone accepted their bonds.  _ Maybe I’m so unsuitable, Tony found a way to block the bond compulsions _ , Steve often bleakly wondered. 

 

On the Monday of the second week, Steve couldn’t help but ask Director Fury about Tony as they went over Steve’s options.

 

“Ideally, we’d like it if you worked for us. SHIELD could use an agent with your talents, but if you wanted to start over as someone new, we won’t stop you,” Nick was saying.

 

Steve was half listening because he already knew that he wanted to stay on and help SHIELD; he had nothing else tying him to the future. He understood missions and even if there were no more HYDRA bases to bust, there was always some sort of work to be done. The thought of going out into the world, completely alone, without even his soulmate to help him, terrified him. If Tony didn’t want him, he’d need missions to give him purpose. Which was why he had to ask about him. 

 

“Excuse me, sir, if you don’t mind me asking,” he started. “Do you know if Tony Stark will be back? I just, well I was hoping to ask him some questions.”

 

Director Fury paused and looked up from the papers he’d been leafing through. “Well well, I was wondering how long it was gonna take you to ask,” he said.

 

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions for him and maybe he can even answer a few. Well, he agreed to give you his number if you want to call him. You’re gonna have to meet him on base until we sort out a few things,” Nick said. He handed Steve a post it note. “You have a phone, right? Also don’t post that number anywhere, I’m pretty sure only a handful of people have it.”

 

Steve took the post it with trembling fingers and resisted the urge to thank Nick profusely. He called himself all kinds of idiot in his head. Of course Tony wanted to see him again. He was just giving Steve space because he was smart and considerate. The pit of misery in his stomach abated and Steve felt hope flush through his body like fever. He should I have asked about Tony from the start!

 

No one knew Steve’s soulmate was Tony. The therapist that SHIELD had assigned him had asked him about his soulmate but he’d just given a shrug. He didn’t want to tell anyone until he talked to Tony and they affirmed their bond. It didn’t feel right to tell people before he got to even kiss his soulmate. Steve wondered if Tony had told Nick that they were soulmates, but it didn’t seem likely. Tony probably felt the same way as he did.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Steve said, trying not to let his excitement bleed into his voice.

 

“So, back to business. What do you want to do Cap?” Nick asked. “You’ve acclimating remarkably well and no one is worried about your ability to rejoin society. If you want to cash in on what the government owes you and go back to art school, you can do that.”

 

Nick studied Steve’s reaction as he processed his offer. “Or, if you’re anything like what I’ve read, you probably still want to help if you can. Well, Captain, I think you can. I’m not saying you have to put on your old suit again, but you have the option of joining SHIELD as an agent.”

 

Steve nodded, and took the folder that Nick handed him.

 

“Take your time to think. In the meantime, we got you an apartment off base. You’ll be able to leave after this week and go out and explore the city, see what you’ve missed,” Nick said.

 

_ With an agent tailing me the whole time _ Steve thought. He hadn’t met a lot of agents and he wondered if it was deliberate so that he wouldn’t see any familiar faces once he left the base. He didn’t doubt that he could just settle into a civilian life if he wanted to, but there was no way he wasn’t going to be carefully monitored. He was almost certain he still wanted to stay with SHIELD but he didn’t want to make any commitments until he talked to Tony again. He wanted to make decisions with Tony’s input.

 

“Thank you, and I will sir,” he said. He tried not to hurry out of the room but he was practically jogging back to his rooms in the base.

 

As soon as he got there, he took out the post it and the StarkPhone that he’d been given the week before, and psyched himself up to call Tony. It was four pm on a Monday so he was most likely at work. Steve should wait, he didn’t want to interrupt Tony in the middle of his day, but his fingers were already dialing the numbers.

 

The line rang once, twice, three times...and then someone picked up. “Hello? This better be Captain America, otherwise I’m killing Fury for giving my number to someone random,” Tony said. He didn’t sound annoyed or busy and Steve hurried to respond.

 

“It’s uh, Steve. Steve Rogers, thanks for picking up,” Steve said, stumbling over his words. He mentally kicked himself for his lame response. “Uh, Director Fury said I could call you?” 

 

Tony laughed on the other end of the line and Steve felt a rush of warmth infuse his body. He’d made his soulmate laugh! A distant part of brain was ashamed by how excited he was but he ignored it. Just hearing Tony’s voice made his heart sing, hearing his laugh made Steve want to laugh with him.

 

“Yes, and let me tell you, I was worried they weren’t allowing you a phone or they were even keeping you in a little cell without any of the joys of the future. What kind of phone did they get you?” Tony asked.

 

“Uh, one of your’s? The guy who gave it to me said it was the best model on the market.” He’d  also said that Tony was a rich asshole. Apparently the cars he drove offended the guy, if Steve had understood his rant correctly. Steve didn’t think he needed to mention that bit to Tony.

 

“Good answer! So, it looks like you’ve jumped feet first into the future. Have you used the Internet? Watched your first porn video? Googled yourself? I wouldn’t do it; it’s never worth it,” Tony said rapid fire. Steve blushed at Tony’s blunt question but he liked how no nonsense Tony was.  _ I googled you _ , he wanted to say, but he didn’t dare. 

 

“Ha, I’ve tried google. It’s a lot easier than reading a newspaper or listening to the radio,” Steve said. The Internet was actually overwhelming, but Steve didn’t want to sound like the old man he technically was.

 

“You’re right there. So, what can I do for you? Feeling nostalgic? Wanna talk about Howard?” Tony asked.

 

Steve hesitated, unsure what to say. Tony didn’t seem keen on addressing the soulmate bond over the phone. He was talking like he hadn’t been sitting for a week, waiting for Steve to call. The doubts and fears Steve had been nursing all week began to creep back like shadows. What if Tony really  _ didn’t _ want him? But then why would he give Steve his number? Maybe he didn’t want to talk about it over the phone. Phone lines could be tapped after all. Steve clung to that, unwilling to fall back into his doubts.

 

“Well, I just wanted to talk to you. Director Fury said you could visit the base? Otherwise, I move out next week so we could meet up?” Steve blushed, feeling like he was practically begging Tony to come see him. “I’m sure you’re really busy,” he tacked on.

 

There was deafening silence from Tony’s end and Steve’s heart twisted painfully in his chest. Had he been right all along…? Before he could back track, Tony’s slightly breathless voice interrupted his darkening thoughts.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I was just clearing my schedule. How about I take you out tomorrow, show you what you’ve missed and what SHIELD probably hasn’t shown you,” there was a pause, “you are allowed to leave right? I won’t have to stage a kidnapping to save you?”

 

Steve shook his head as he physically sagged with relief, and then remembered to speak. “You can definitely take me out.” He dared anyone to stop him from seeing Tony. If Nick was sincere and he was free to leave, it shouldn’t matter if he wanted to go off base with Tony. 

 

“Sounds like a date, Cap. How ‘bout I pick you up at around 10am?” Tony asked.

 

“Sounds perfect,” Steve said, not even looking at the timetable someone has given him for the week. 

 

“I gotta go, I ducked out of a meeting for this call and my PA is pissed. It’s never a good idea to make the person who runs your life angry,” Tony said and ended the call. 

 

“Bye Tony,” Steve whispered.  _ A date! _ his screamed. He couldn’t help the giddy smile that surfaced at the idea.

 

-

 

“Stark, you better have a good explanation for why Captain Rogers just informed me that you’d be taking him off base tomorrow,” Nick Fury said when Tony answered his call.

 

“Oh I do. I wanted to, I asked, he accepted, nothing more to it,” Tony said. He had been expecting a call like this from SHIELD. No matter what they probably told Steve, there was no way they were fine with their precious icon leaving their headquarters, especially with a civilian like Tony. 

 

“You really think the best introduction to modern day New York City is being chased down by the pizzarazzi you always attract? I don’t need headlines about your newest fling looking a lot like Captain America.”

 

“You know, I do know the concept of a low profile,” Tony said. “Or maybe I’ll ditch those plans and take Cap to a strip club. I’ll make sure to tell everyone he’s an escort I hired.”

 

“God damn it Stark, the apple really doesn’t fall far from the tree; you’re just like your father and your grandfather,” Fury said.

 

“If that means I’m brilliant, handsome, and the youngest CEO on Forbes billionaire list, then yes, I am just like my family.”

 

“You know what I mean. You might be smart, but you’re still young and so is he. He’s looking for something familiar, don’t go overboard,” Fury warned.

 

“Well, thanks for the pep talk, but I think we’ll be fine. So, now that he’s had his permission form signed, I assume I’m good to pick him up tomorrow?” Tony asked.

 

“I’m warning you Stark, keep out of trouble. You might be rich, but this is something that’s a matter of national security. You might want to have fun, but his existence is already a secret above your security clearance, which, by the way, is nothing,” Fury said.

 

Tony grit his teeth. “You might want to tell the President because when he called to send his condolences for my father he asked if I’d met Captain America yet.”

 

Fury sighed. “Fine, you know people, but I’m saying, for his sake, don’t be a dick.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, now if you’ll excuse me, I have a company to run,” Tony said and regretted that he could only end the call instead of slamming his phone down.

 

“What a dick,” Tony muttered. He spun around on his chair until he was facing the windows behind his desk. Stark Tower was the brainchild of his father, who’d wanted to move Stark Industries’ headquarters from California to New York after his wife’s death. Now, the tower was powered by the arc reactor, which they’d moved to the basement of the tower. Tony touched his chest and carefully undid a couple of buttons on his shirt until he could feel the soft edge of the vest he wore to hide his chest.

 

The vest hid the soft glow of the miniaturized arc reactor in his chest. He’d built it while being held hostage when he was twenty. He’d been stupid, believing he could was untouchable. Though they didn’t build weapons anymore, SI still provided some tech to the military, mostly for logistics. He’d gone to visit his best friend, Rhodey and take a tour of a military base. At twenty, it had all seemed so cool and thrilling. He had been convinced to go on a humvee ride with some of the soldiers. While Tony had understood that Stark Industries would never make weapons again, it had been hard to resist hanging out with the friendly people on the base. 

 

One minute he’d been joking about MySpace and the next thing, his world had exploded and his chest had been on fire. Two weeks into captivity, and Tony had created the arc reactor to keep the shrapnel in his chest away from his heart. Ho Yinsen, someone who’d claimed to know his father had helped him once. Two weeks after that, his father located him and helped rescue him. They’d kept all the details of the kidnapping private and no one but his father and Yinsen had known about his arc reactor. And now they both were dead. 

 

Tony had worried for years that the arc reactor had somehow inhibited his ability to find his soulmate. Someone half machine like him wouldn't be able to find his other half. He felt like he was incapable of forming a bond with another human, since he didn’t quite feel like one anymore. He hadn’t had sex since he’d gotten the reactor, but there were still rumors aplently about his supposed promocious lifestyle.

 

“I wonder if he’s looked me up,” Tony wondered out loud. He spun his chair back and looked at his planner and the stupid notes he’d made for his day out with Steve. He wasn’t calling it a date, because he wasn’t that hopeless. He was simply helping out a family friend out.

 

_ Sure, keep telling yourself that _ , Tony thought to himself. The truth was, as much as he’d tried to throw himself into his work, he hadn’t been able to keep his mind off Steve. It felt like the crush he’d nursed as a child had come roaring back, but instead of the innocence of his childhood, he woke up with the memory of hooded blue eyes, soft lips, and a raging hard on that he didn’t have time to take care of in the morning. He’d been anxiously waiting for a call from Fury or Steve since he’d given Fury his number.

 

When that call finally call he’d almost sprinted out of the meeting room to take it, citing a stomach ache. He’d found himself in a bathroom stall, making jokes about Captain fucking America watching porn. Hearing Steve’s voice had felt like the first taste of cool water after being lost in a desert and he knew he was in trouble. He’d tried to make his mouth tell Steve that maybe he should get someone at SHIELD to give him the New York City refresher he wanted, but it had been impossible to not say yes to Steve when he’d asked Tony in that hopeful voice.

 

_ He’s just looking for a familiar face _ , Tony tried to remind himself, but that hadn’t stopped him from cancelling everything he had on his schedule for the next day, just to see Steve. He had a horrible crush on Steve and he was bound for heart break. Steve’s soulmate was out there, Tony was sure of it, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy spending time with Steve. He already planned to dig out some photos of Howard and the rest of the Howlies, so Steve could reminisce. He could be a useful friend to Steve and perhaps stay in his life. It felt imperative that Tony create at least a friendship between them.

 

Mostly, Tony wanted to get to know the Steve Rogers that his grandfather had spent his whole life trying to find. He wanted to discover the man his Aunt Peggy told stories of and the person who had been an inheritable legacy for the Stark family. Even after Howard died, his dad had carefully earmarked money for the ongoing search for Captain America. One of Tony’s first joint projects with his father had been improving one of the submarines they’d been using in their search to locate Steve. Tony had always known he’d passively give money to the search efforts, but he had never expected to be the Stark to find him. His father had missed it by days and his grandfather might have still been alive to see this happen if he hadn’t died in the car accident.

 

_ Don’t lust after your grandpa’s friend _ , Tony reminded himself like a mantra. His phone rang again and he picked it up, hoping it wasn’t Steve asking to cancel.

 

“Tony Stark,” he drawled. 

 

“Why are all your appointments tomorrow cancelled?” Pepper asked. Tony almost groaned.

 

“I’m busy?” he asked tentatively.

 

“I arrange your schedule, try again,” Pepper snapped. “I spent six days making sure this was right, so you better have a good excuse.”

 

“I’m taking someone out, it’s super important,” Tony blurted out.

 

There was a pause and the sound of heavy breathing. “You’re telling me, you’re blowing off your responsibilities to hang out with someone you want to fuck?”

 

Tony winced. “No, absolutely not. I mean, I guess I would like to, but that isn’t the point?”

 

“And why do you need a whole day to take this person out?”

 

Tony really didn’t have an answer to that.

 

“Sorry Pep, I gotta go, trust me when I say this is important,” he said instead.

 

“Don’t you dare hang up-” but it was too late.

 

“So much for not liking him like that,” Tony signed as he put away his phone. He couldn’t even be mad at himself, because he was pretty sure that every second he spent with Steve would be worth any lecture he got from Fury or Pepper. 

 

-

“If Stark pulls anything, just call us,” Agent Coulson was saying as Steve anxiously waited for Tony to get to the base. He was wearing a new plaid shirt, khaki pants, and a leather jacket; he’d even carefully brushed his hair back. He’d been given a new wallet full of cash and a New York driver’s license with the name Roger Stevens on it. He felt like a kid going on a field trip, but even that couldn’t dampen his mood. His whole body felt like it was singing with the need to see Tony. There was an endless mantra of  _ Tony, Tony, Tony _ in his mind. 

 

“Hey, you ready?” Tony asked as he walked into the room. Steve felt like he couldn’t breathe. There he was. He drank in the sight of Tony and almost scrambled out of his chair in his haste to go up to the other man. He felt completely underdressed compared to Tony who was in a blue button up shirt, a dark blue suit jacket, and matching pants. He looked as perfect as Steve remembered.

 

“You ready to blow this popsicle stand?” Tony asked. He completely ignored Agent Coulson and offered Steve his hand like a life line. Steve didn’t even think twice and grabbed it. 

 

“Thanks for picking me up,” he said as they made their way to Tony’s car. It looked normal and not at all like the flashy thing he was expecting based on the comments from the guy who’d help set up his phone. 

 

“I hope you’re ready, I think you’ll find New York to be a lot different than you remember,” Tony said with a wink. Steve smiled back but his mind was now filled with ideas of how to bring up the soulmate situation. He almost asked right then and there but he decided to wait for the most natural time. 

 

He was surprised when Tony first drove them back to his Tower. Steve had read about Stark Tower and knew that Tony lived there, and his heart started to beat faster. Maybe Tony was bringing him home so they could talk about their relationship in the privacy of his own home. He was proven wrong when Tony merely dropped off his car and plucked out a pair of shades for himself and dragged Steve away to the subway.

 

“No one expects me to take the subway,” Tony said as they rode it to Brooklyn. Steve didn’t know what to say. He was overwhelmed by everything he’d already seen in New York City and was blown away by being with Tony, yet disappointed that Tony hadn’t said a word about their relationship. He didn’t want to talk about it as they made their way to Brooklyn and Tony asked him about what he remembered. He didn’t want to say anything when Tony dragged him to an art gallery that hadn’t been there when Steve lived in the neighborhood. He didn’t bring it up when Tony bought them lunch at a restaurant that had been new in the ‘40’s.

 

He kept his mouth shut and his hands to himself and tried to enjoy every moment with his soulmate. It was almost easy to forget his lingering doubts, because being with Tony made him feel alive in a way he hadn’t since he’d woken up in the future. Tony was nothing like the cold, impersonal doctors at SHIELD, nothing like the therapists who seemed to only care about how ready Steve was to take up his shield again. Being with Tony made him like he was himself again.

 

“Well, that’s new Brooklyn for you,” Tony said as they finally walked out of the ice cream parlor that Steve had wanted to try. It was already late into the afternoon and Steve had more fun on this possible date than he’d ever had on a double date with one of the dames that Bucky had tried to set him up with.

 

“Well, what do you want to do next?” Tony asked as he slowly ate his ice cream cone. Steve tried not to watch his pink tongue lick the sweet dessert but he couldn’t help it. He’d never been a very sexual person, finding it easy to wait for his soulmate, but everything about Tony drove him crazy with want. He cleared his throat and tried to finish his own cone.

 

“I’d love to see the Tower. I uh, read about it on the internet,” he admitted. Mostly, he wanted to be alone with Tony so he could finally ask Tony about their bond.

 

Tony laughed. “Oh man, I should have told you not to google me. Well, I can’t say that I’m not eager to show off that place. I helped design it after all.”

 

They took the subway back to the Tower and by the time they were on the elevator to the penthouse floor, Steve was sweating under his leather jacket. This was it, this was what he’d been waiting for all day and he was determined to finally bring the topic up. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain, he told himself.  _ Nothing to lose but Tony _ , he thought grimly as he walked behind him. 

 

“Come on, I have something to show you,” Tony said as he walked into his penthouse. The first room was a giant living room with floor to ceiling windows that showed a beautiful view of the setting sun over the city. Steve found him walking to them and looking over the strange but familiar city. 

 

“Cap, come here,” Tony said and Steve turned to look at Tony who as patting the couch next to him. He had several leather bound books on his lap and Steve made his way to him.

 

“Sorry for taking up all your time with my own interests, but I think you’ll like this part of the night,” he explained as he opened up one of the books. Steve realized it was a photo album as he peered down at a black and white photo of Howard, Peggy and the Howlies. It was a picture he’d never seen before and he and Bucky were the only ones missing. The age worn note at the bottom of the picture read  _ one year _ .

 

“I found some old pictures of Howard and Peggy. I know you probably were waiting all day for this,” Tony said. “I actually made you a little album of pictures you might like.”

 

Steve stared at the picture, feeling choked up with emotion. He reached out and gently traced a finger over the smiling faces on the picture. Somehow, he’d been holding back the loneliness, keeping it at bay with thoughts of Tony and the future.  _ I’m fine _ he’d insisted to every therapist at SHIELD and he had been. He’d been fine, but looking down at his friends, seeing that they’d lived and moved on, chipped away at the thin barrier he’d kept between his memories and his emotions. 

 

He realized distantly that Tony was talking and he slowly tuned back in, even as his eyes didn’t leave the faces from his past.

 

“Howard met Maria, my grandmother, a year after you were lost. I think Peggy met her husband a few years after that. Both of them had that beautiful soulmate first meeting you read about in books.”

 

Steve flinched at the mention of soulmates and opened his mouth, determined to bring up their own bond but Tony continued to talk as he flipped another page and more pictures of Steve’s lost friends spread out in front of them.

 

“But, nothing could compare to my parents. Theirs’ was the love story of a century and pretty much what I always wanted for myself,” Tony said as he tapped at a photo. It was a wedding picture and everyone was a little bit older. It was a faded color photo and Steve recognized the groom and bride as Tony’s parents from pictures online. Howard’s hair was white and Peggy had streaks of grey in her’s. Everyone looked happy but so much older than they had been when Steve last saw them. Here was tangible proof that life had gone on without him and he’d missed every single moment. Most of them were dead and the only thing he had left of them were the memories that threatened to torment him.

 

“They look so happy,” Steve said, as he looked at another photo, this time with Peggy beaming in front of a door with the words,  _ Peggy Carter, Director of SHIELD _ on it. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt a warm finger against his cheek.

 

“You okay?” Tony asked as he leaned forward and cradled Steve’s face. 

 

Steve bit his lip and leaned into Tony’s warm hands. He didn’t know how to answer and instead of verbalizing anything, he let the tears fall. He felt pathetic and like a fool for crying but he couldn’t stop the tears. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m so sorry, I should have warned you,” Tony whispered. Steve squeezed his eyes and tried to will himself to stop crying.

 

“No, it’s okay, I’m just so glad they had a happy life,” he whispered, “I’m glad they moved on.”

 

Tony made a quiet noise of understanding and pulled Steve in until they were hugging.

 

“I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to deal with me,” Steve said but he couldn’t help but burrow into the warm embrace. Being wrapped up in Tony’s arms felt like coming home. It felt like he could deal with his crushing loss if he could just hold onto Tony.

 

“I’m the one who made you cry, it’s okay,” Tony said as he rubbed Steve’s back. “I’m a complete idiot, I just wanted to show you pictures because I thought you deserved to see what SHIELD wasn’t giving you.”

 

“I appreciate it,” Steve said. “This wasn’t exactly how I imagined I’d first hug my soulmate.”

 

Tony froze in his arms and Steve’s eyes widened as he realized what he’d just said. 

 

“Soulmate?” Tony asked. Steve stared back at him, feeling miserable for a whole new reason. He knew it, he’d blown it. Tony didn’t want him as a soulmate and he’d just forced Tony to acknowledge him.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he said, as he tried to back away, but Tony’s arms were surprisingly strong around his own.

 

“Wait, what do you mean soulmate?” Tony demanded as his eyes met Steve’s. He looked genuinely confused and Steve didn’t know what to make of it.

 

“I- we’re soulmates. I knew it right away,” Steve said.

 

“Wait, hold on. How- there’s no such thing as one sided bond,” Tony said. 

 

“Well no, of course not, but you’re my soulmate, I know you are, all the signs are there,” Steve insisted. 

 

“I would know! How wouldn’t I know?” Tony said. He leaned away from Steve and Steve felt even more sick. He didn’t know what was worse, that Tony was rejecting him, or that he didn’t believe they were soulmates. But every part of his mind and heart knew they were. His entire being yearned for Tony. 

 

“I mean, okay, when we first met, of course my heart was racing! There you were, my childhood hero and crush. But- but there are other signs right?” Tony was muttering to himself. 

 

“There were for me,” Steve said. He felt listless and weak, like all the energy had drained out of him. He wanted to lie down and fall asleep and never wake up. He wished he’d never woken up from the ice.

 

“I mean, of course I’m attracted to you! You’re… you’re amazing!” Tony said. “And, of course I thought of you every day, of course I wanted to get to know you. Of course I- oh God, I’m an idiot,” Tony mumbled. “Oh my God, it all makes sense.”

 

He turned his bright eyes to Steve and for the first time, Steve could see the same hope he’d been nursing, reflected back in Tony’s eyes.

 

“Are you really mine?” Tony asked.

 

“I want to be,” Steve whispered. Tony blinked and suddenly they were hugging again.

 

“I’m an idiot. Oh my God, please forgive me,” Tony said.

 

“I thought you didn’t want me,” Steve admitted.

 

Tony looked incredulous and offended. “How could I not want you? You’re amazing! You live up to everything I ever heard about you and you’re apparently nice enough to give me a second chance even though I’m a massive idiot. Steve Rogers, I can honestly say, you’re the man of my dreams. If you forgive me, can I kiss you?”

 

“Please, please kiss me,” Steve said. He leaned forward just as Tony did and their lips met tentatively. It was chaste, but Steve felt his whole body spark with warmth. He felt fearing fear he’d felt shrivel and fade away, and something hot and needy take its place. He wanted  _ more _ .

 

“Let’s uh, try that again,” Tony said as he licked his lips.

 

Steve didn’t bother responding with words, instead he hooked his hand around Tony’s neck and pulled him in until they were kissing again. This time, Steve wasn’t polite, he licked into Tony’s mouth, tasting his soulmate for the first time. It was intoxicating, both his taste, a hint of vanilla ice cream, and the heat of his tongue against Steve’s.

 

He heard the photo albums thump to the floor but didn’t care as he pushed Tony back until he was flat on the couch and let his hands wander, pulling Tony’s jacket off.

 

“Off, off,” Tony demanded in between kisses as he pulled at Steve’s leather jacket. They both paused as they grew frustrated with each other’s clothes and in silent agreement, they both pulled apart and scrambled to take their clothes off.

 

Steve almost ripped his shirt as he struggled out of it and fumbled with his pants even as he watched Tony remove his own clothes. He was surprised to see a black vest under Tony’s shirt. Tony’s hands paused as they touched the vest.

 

“I- I should warn you, it's not pretty, what’s under this,” Tony said.

 

Steve shook his head. “I’m not going to judge you. You’re beautiful no matter what.”

 

Tony looked a little skeptical but he slowly unzipped his vest and Steve’s breath caught. At the center of Tony’s chest was a star, glowing softly in the low light of the room. It was metal, deeply imbedded in Tony’s chest, and it must hurt, but it certainly wasn’t ugly.

 

“Does it hurt?” Steve asked. Tony shook his head. “I want to hear this story, soon, I want to know everything about you.”

 

“I want to hear all your stories too,” Tony said as he leaned forward and pulled Steve’s hands away from his pants and quickly undid them. Soon they were both in their underwear and Steve had no idea what to do. He’d never gotten this far with anyone else before and because it was his soulmate, because it was  _ Tony _ , he wasn’t sure what to do next.

 

“I’ve never done this before,” he admitted. Tony smiled and rubbed one hand up Steve’s thigh, inching it closer to Steve’s rapidly hardening cock. 

 

“Let me take care of you,” he said as he finally palmed Steve through his boxers. He slipped to the floor and kneeled down in between Steve’s thighs. He leaned forward and mouthed at Steve’s erection through the thin cloth of the boxers. Steve struggled to keep his eyes open, hungry to watch Tony, but it was so hard to not close his eyes and sink into the feeling of Tony’s hot breath against his dick, and the feel of his dexterous fingers slipping into his loose underwear.

 

“Lift your hips up,” Tony said and Steve obliged until Tony could tug away his last shred of clothing. Tony didn’t hesitate and didn’t give Steve any time to adjust as he licked at the head of Steve’s cock.

 

“You’re pretty big,” Tony murmured and didn’t let Steve respond as he sucked half of Steve’s length into his hot, wet mouth. Steve gripped the couch and desperately focused on not coming. He’d never had another person’s hand on his cock, much less a mouth. He didn’t know what was better, the feel of Tony’s mouth as he slowly eased himself down until his lips met his fingers or the image of Tony, naked, and swallowing him down.

 

Steve tried not to buck his hips into Tony’s mouth but it was hard not to as Tony began to bob his head and swallow around his cock. He didn’t know how Tony could take him in so deeply but Tony didn’t seem uncomfortable at all and after a minute, he popped off, and looked up at Steve through his lashes. His lips were already obscenely red and his hand continued to stroke Steve.

 

“You can put your hands on my head, I like it a little rough,” he said and smiled as he pulled one of Steve’s hands until it was buried in his curls. Steve put his other hand in Tony’s hair, gently cupping his neck as Tony placed his mouth back on his cock. This time, he smoothly took the length until Steve was deeper than before. He swallowed and Steve shuddered as he felt Tony’s throat contract around the crown of his dick.

 

He cautiously pushed Tony down and was encouraged by a moan. He slowly built a rhythm but he tried to be careful to not be too rough. Tony never let up and Steve was on the edge embarrassingly soon. He gripped Tony’s head hard and tried to jerk Tony off but he stubbornly sucked harder. Steve moaned and helplessly came inside of Tony’s mouth. He shuddered as he watched Tony swallow every drop before he pulled off, wiped his mouth, and grinned up at Steve.

 

“You even taste good,” Tony said as he crawled into Steve’s lap and kissed him. He opened his mouth and tangled their tongues together and Steve tasted something bitter and salty. Somehow, his cock twitched with renewed interest as he sucked his taste off of Tony’s tongue.

 

He could feel Tony’s own cock hard and leaking against his stomach and he reached for it and stroked it. Tony trembled against him and broke their kiss.

 

“Tell me what you want,” Steve said as he slowly spread the precum at the tip along the whole length. 

 

“I just want you. Oh God, please, Steve, just your hand,” Tony moaned as he rocked into Steve’s hand. Steve’s other hand cupped Tony’s ass, urging him to rub against his body. They were gently illuminated by the flow of the light in Tony’s chest and Steve couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss the edge it, feeling cool metal under his lips.

 

“I, I love you,” Tony gasped as Steve continued to stroke him until he was a trembling mess in Steve’s arms.

 

“I love you too,” Steve said as he leaned in and gently bit Tony’s neck. That was all took and Tony’s cock jerked in his hand until he was coming all over his stomach. Steve milked him through his release until Tony’s hips stilled. He couldn’t help but lift his hand and lick the come off, savoring Tony’s taste. 

 

“God, you’re going to kill me, aren’t you?” Tony asked. 

 

“It’ll be a good death, I promise,” Steve said and leaned in and kissed Tony again. Everything inside of him was humming with contentment and for the first time since he’d woken up in the future, he felt genuinely happy. “I can’t believe you didn’t know we were soulmates,” he said.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t think I’d want you. How do you feel about a tattoo on your forehead? Tony Stark’s Soulmate, but in tasteful font?”

 

“So comic sans?” 

 

Steve hid a smile in Tony’s neck as he made an indigent noise.

-

 

The next morning, Tony hooked his chin over Steve’s shoulder as he sent an email to Director Fury, declining the new apartment that he’d been offered but accepting the position as a SHIELD agent.

 

“Oh man, I’m gonna be disappeared for corrupting Captain America,” Tony said as he read the email. 

 

“I think he might actually be a romantic,” Steve said. He wasn’t sure if Fury realized that Tony was his soulmate but without his help, he and Tony might have missed each other forever.

 

“So you’re moving in?” Tony asked.

 

“You can’t get rid of me now,” Steve said. 

 

“I hope not,” Tony said and he laid a smacking kiss on Steve’s cheek.

-

Six months later, Director Fury told Steve about the Avengers Initiative. Two days after that Tony showed him the project he’d been working on for years. Captain America and Iron Man joined the Avengers, together.  

  
  



End file.
